Life in Words
by tamtami
Summary: 'Untuk Arthur Kirkland yang ingin menjadi penulis, kunantikan hari saat buku pertamamu terbit. Kisah dan perjalananmu masih panjang. Berjuanglah' Kata-kata sederhana yang dapat membuatnya terus berjuang untuk menggapai impiannya.


**Title: **Life in Words

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **England, Fem!England, Ancient Rome, Ancient Britain; mentioned Scotland, Ireland, N. Ireland, Wales, N. Italy, S. Italy

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **AU, no pairing

**Summary: '**Untuk Arthur Kirkland yang ingin menjadi penulis, kunantikan hari saat buku pertamamu terbit. Kisah dan perjalananmu masih panjang. Berjuanglah!' Hanya kata-kata sederhana yang ditorehkan di sebuah buku, namun dapat membuatnya terus berjuang untuk menggapai impiannya.

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Life in Words

Hari itu, toko buku bernama Lumiere yang terletak di pojok persimpangan jalan terlihat ramai. Orang-orang, baik muda maupun tua, berkerumun sambil membawa sebuah buku, entah untuk apa. Tak terkecuali diantara mereka seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 8 tahunan berambut pirang dan beralis cukup tebal bernama Arthur Kirkland. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat cemberut hari ini tampak girang sekali. Ia sudah hampir berlari menerobos masuk jikalau tangan ibunya tak menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Mama," panggil anak itu kepada ibunya, "Kapan kita masuk?" Dari nada suaranya terdengar bahwa Arthur sudah tidak sabar, membuat ibunya tersenyum kecil.

"Sabar ya, sayang. Kita harus mengantri. Lihat," tunjuk Britannia Kirkland—sang ibu—ke depan, "Sebentar lagi giliran kita. Kamu masih sabar kan?" Arthur mengangguk meski wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

Tak lama, datanglah giliran mereka. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu masuk ke toko Lumiere sambil dipandu seorang petugas menuju meja yang terletak di belakang toko, tempat seorang pria dewasa duduk dibelakangnya. Begitu melihat pria itu, seketika wajah bulat Arthur sumringah, mata _**emerald**_-nya bersinar. Karena di hadapannya duduk penulis favoritnya sepanjang masa, yang terkenal dengan nama pena Romulus Remus.

Arthur dengan cepat naik ke kursi yang ada di depan meja Romulus, membuat penulis terkenal itu tersenyum. Tapi, karena Arthur masih terlalu pendek, ia tak dapat melihat Romulus sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di atas kursi. Lalu, tangan kecilnya yang sedari tadi menggenggam buku menyodorkan buku tersebut ke arah Romulus, untuk di tanda tangani.

Penulis dengan rambut coklat dengan dua kriwil yang mencuat itu mengeluarkan pulpennya dan membuka halaman judul buku itu. "Kepada siapa buku ini saya tanda tangani?" tanyanya pada bocah tersebut. Senyum masih tercetak di bibirnya.

"Ke-kepada Arthur Kirkland," suara Arthur sudah gemetar akibat perasaan senangnya, "Yang ingin menjadi penulis."

"Kepada Arthur Kirkland yang ingin menjadi penulis, " ulang Romulus sambil menuliskannya di halaman buku tersebut, kemudian ia terlihat seperti menulis sesuatu yang lain sebelum menandatanganinya. Pria itu lalu menyodorkan buku tersebut kembali ke Arthur. "Terima kasih telah membaca karyaku dan atas dukungannya, Arthur."

Arthur tersenyum sambil mengucap, "Sama-sama, Pak Romulus," sebelum mengambil kembali bukunya. Ia kemudian melompat dari kursi tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju ibunya yang menunggu di dekat salah satu rak buku.

Namun, sebelum ia dan ibunya keluar, ia melambai ke arah Romulus sambil tersenyum lebar yang dibalas dengan lambaian juga. Lalu, mereka pun keluar.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita mau kemana, Arthur?" tanya ibunya setelah mereka menjauh dari toko buku Lumiere, yang entah kenapa tidak dibalas Arthur. Britannia kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan terkejut mendapati Arthur menangis. "Sayang, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air mata anaknya.

"I-ini...air mata bahagia, Mama," jawab Arthur di sela tangisnya, sambil menunjuk ke arah bukunya yang baru di tanda tangani. Seketika wajah Britannia melembut, lalu di peluknya anaknya yang paling kecil itu.

"Kamu berjuang ya, sayang."

"Pasti, Mama," meski ia masih menangis, suara Arthur terdengar penuh determinasi.

_**Untuk Arthur Kirkland yang ingin menjadi penulis,**_

_**Kunantikan hari saat buku pertamamu terbit**_

_**Kisah dan perjalananmu masih panjang**_

_**Berjuanglah!**_

_**Tertanda, Romulus Remus**_

(xxx)

32 tahun kemudian...

Seorang pria berambut pirang yang berantakan duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tengahnya sambil menghirup tehnya yang masih beruap. Setelah menyeruput teh _**Earl Gray **_miliknya pagi itu, pria itu kemudian memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap. Hari ini ada jadwal penandatanganan buku terbaru karangannya. Acaranya masih dijadwalkan 4 jam lagi namun tidak ada salahnya untuk bersiap-siap kan?

Arthur Kirkland lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga ke lantai dua. Tapi mendadak matanya menangkap foto-foto yang tersusun rapi di atas meja dekat tangga. Didekatinya meja itu, kemudian mengambil salah satu foto yang terletak di tengah, salah satu yang terbesar. Di foto itu terlihat satu keluarga, tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ayah dan ibu beserta 5 anak laki-laki yang terlihat bahagia. Bibir pria itu melengkung ke atas, memori mendadak mengisi pikirannya.

"Mama, Papa, bagaimana kabar kalian di surga? Kak Iain, Kak Liam, Kak Nullan, Kak Gwydion...kalian juga apa kabar?" bisiknya kepada foto tersebut. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir berkomunikasi dengan kakak-kakak laki-lakinya itu. Mereka terakhir berkomunikasi dan bertemu saat pemakaman Britannia Kirkland—ibu mereka.

Mengingat mereka semua, pria bermata _**emerald **_itu teringat dengan cerita pertama yang dikarangnya, yang setelah di modifikasi dan di perpanjang kemudian menjadi novel pertamanya, yang menjadi best seller.

_**Pemuda Skotlandia itu menyeringai meski tubuhnya sudah di balut darah. Ia menguatkan pegangannya terhadap pedangnya sambil melompat maju, menerjang ke arah naga tersebut. Dibelakangnya, si pemuda asal Wales itu merapal mantra pemanggilan sekaligus mantra penyembuhan. Naga itu meraung penuh amarah, sepertinya duo pemuda asal Irlandia dan Irlandia Utara yang berada di sisi yang lain berhasil melukainya. Mendadak datang seekor burung es di atas mereka semua yang menurunkan hujan es, mantra pemanggilan milik pemuda Wales itu berhasil. Naga ini harus mati, perang 1000 tahun ini harus segera di akhiri.**_

Saat itu ia berharap bahwa sesuai perkataannya dulu, meski hanya secara implisit, Romulus Remus akan membeli bukunya. Ternyata impiannya menjadi kenyataan, saat editornya, Howard, mengatakan Romulus Remus mengundangnya ke rumahnya di Italia. Tak terbayang betapa senangnya ia hari itu, hingga ia hampir memeluk Howard saat editor tersebut selesai memberitahunya.

Pria berambut pirang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke foto di samping foto keluarganya. Romulus Remus—yang kemudian diketahuinya bernama asli Romulus Vargas—kedua cucunya, Lovino dan Feliciano Vargas, dan dirinya. Pertemuan yang sangat menyenangkan, meski Lovino Vargas sering berkata kasar. Tetapi hal itu terbukti tidak mengganggunya, karena novel keduanya didasarkan pada keluarga Vargas tersebut.

_**Remaja laki-laki itu, dengan keringat bercucuran meski hari telah malam, mempercepat langkahnya. Ia harus sampai di titik yang telah ditentukan tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, kesempatan menyelamatkan kakek mereka akan hilang selamanya. "Fratello," sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang, membuatnya berbalik, mendapati adiknya berdiri di sana. "Kau," bisiknya keras, "Mengapa disini? Pulang, pulang! Aku tak mau kau ikut ditangkap oleh mereka."**_

"_**Fratello," adiknya berkata, "Aku mau ikut denganmu ke **_gallery _**itu. Dia kakekku juga, jadi aku punya hak untuk ikut membantumu."**_

Ia menghela napas, untuk menyelesaikan novel itu ia harus banyak menonton film _**action-thriller **_agar dapat menulisnya dengan baik. Diletakkannya kembali foto itu, lalu mengambil foto yang lain. Dirinya dan dua anak kecil. Anak-anak angkatnya, Alfred F. Jones-Williams dan Matthew Jones-Williams, yang juga sumber inspirasinya. Teman-temannya yang menyebalkan, Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert dan Ludwig Beilschmidt, Alfonso dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Ivan Braginski, Yao Wang, Kiku Honda...entah sudah berapa kali ia menjadikan mereka model karakter dalam novel-novelnya. Belum dihitung dengan orang-orang yang ia temui selama perjalanannya akibat dipanggil ke berbagai universitas.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di ruang tengah, tanpa ia sadari sudah dua jam ia berdiri memandangi foto-foto tersebut. Memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu lagi ia naik ke atas. Ada acara yang harus ia hadiri.

Dua jam setelahnya...

Disinilah ia, di pintu belakang toko buku Lumiere, tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Romulus Remus. Dan sekarang ia berada disini lagi, namun kali ini tidak sebagai fans tapi sebagai penulis. Novel ini adalah novel terbarunya setelah vakum selama beberapa tahun, yang menceritakan tentang seorang penulis.

'Beginikah perasaan Romulus Remus dulu?' pikirnya. Lamunannya mendadak di buyarkan oleh Howard, yang menyuruhnya masuk dan mengambil tempat.

Posisi duduknya sama dengan posisi duduk Romulus Remus dulu, di belakang sebuah meja yang terletak agak di belakang toko. Posisi rak juga tak banyak yang berubah, hanya ada tambahan beberapa rak kecil dan toko yang sudah diluaskan sedikit. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma buku baru yang ada di dalam toko itu. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar bel tanda pengunjung. Orang pertama.

"Tuan Kirkland," kata Howard, "Sudah saatnya." Ia mengangguk dan orang pertama itu masuk.

Ternyata penggemarnya yang muncul pertama kali adalah seorang anak perempuan, berusia sekitar 8 tahun. Rambutnya diikat dua, mata hijaunya bersinar saat melihat Arthur, membuat penulis tersebut teringat waktu ia datang melihat Romulus Remus sambil menggandeng tangan ibunya.

Lalu, sama seperti dirinya, anak itu berjalan cepat ke arah kursi yang ada di depan meja tempatnya duduk dan naik ke atasnya lalu berdiri, karena ia masih terlalu pendek. Arthur tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat anak perempuan itu menyodorkan buku miliknya untuk ditandatangani.

"Kepada siapa buku ini saya tanda tangani?" tanyanya pada gadis kecil itu, yang sudah terlihat gugup namun bersemangat. Inikah yang disebut de ja vu?

"Ke-kepada Alice, Alice Lewis, " jawab gadis itu, "Yang ingin menjadi penulis."

"Kepada Alice yang ingin menjadi penulis," ulangnya sambil membuka halaman judul buku tersebut. Setelah menulis sesuatu dan menandatanganinya, ia mengembalikan buku tersebut ke anak itu yang sudah terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Alice, telah mau membaca karyaku dan atas dukungannya selama ini," kata Arthur kepada anak itu.

"Sama-sama, Pak Artair," jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman. Ia kemudian pergi namun tak lupa melambaikan tangannya yang membuat Arthur tanpa sadar melambaikan tangannya sambil terkekeh pelan.

'Anak itu kelak akan menjadi penulis yang hebat.'

_**Untuk Alice Lewis yang ingin menjadi penulis,**_

_**Kunantikan hari saat buku pertamamu terbit**_

_**Kisah dan perjalananmu masih panjang**_

_**Berjuanglah!**_

_**Tertanda, Artair K.**_

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga fic kedua saya! Setelah beberapa bulan menderita writer's block dan akibat dari UN, terpaksa vakum sebentar daru dunia ffn =w= Sekarang list untuk nama karakter.

Fem!England: Alice Lewis

Scotland: Iain Kirkland

Ireland: Liam Kirkland

N. Ireland: Nullam Kirkland

Wales: Gwydion Kirkland

Ancient Britain (Mama-nya Iggy dan saudara-saudaranya): Britannia Kirkland

Ancient Rome: Romulus Remus (pen name) / Romulus Vargas

Portugal: Alfonso Fernandez Carriedo

Ngomong-ngomong Artair K. adalah pen name-nya Arthur. Artair adalah versi Scottish dari Arthur (bisa dibilang Scotland yang memberi idenya) dan K adalah dari nama keluarganya, Kirkland.

Yosh, terima kasih telah membaca fic kedua saya (yang sejujurnya judulnya tidak nyambung 6(=_=") ) Dan seperti biasa silahkan review dengan kritik, saran, atau apapun itu asal bukan flame yang penting membangun. Mohon bantuannya semua m(_)m


End file.
